


How to reassure Miss Grant

by AmandaMarondsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaMarondsky/pseuds/AmandaMarondsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat seems to lack self confidence this morning, so Kara decides to do everything she can to reassure her boss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to reassure Miss Grant

This morning, when Kara arrived, Cat was already in her office. Which was unusual. Kara looked at Winn.

“Don’t ask me, she was already in her office when I got here.” He answered before going back to his work.

Kara frowned and entered the office. “Good morning Miss Grant, did you sleep here?" She asked laughing. "You were here when I left and this morning you’re here before me” Said Kara joking. Cat looked up, she seemed tired. 

Kara swallowed hard, maybe Cat did sleep here… The young woman looked at her boss, no she didn’t slept here, Cat was wearing different clothes. But there were definitely something up with the older woman.

“Your latte.” Said Kara giving it to Cat. The silence was unusual too, Cat liked to give her orders for the day the moment Kara entered the office. “Are you okay Miss Grant?” Asked Kara worried.

“I’m fine, now get out of here.” Said Cat sighing. “The color of your ridiculous shirt is hurting my eyes.”

Kara hesitated. “But… don’t we talk about your schedule for today?”

Cat looked up at Kara, she was clearly annoyed by her assistant. “I already looked at my schedule when I first got here.” Said Cat coldly before looking back at her work.

Kara nodded and left. She sat at her desk and looked at Winn. “Miss grant is really weird today…”

Winn shook his shoulders. “Why because she ignored you?” He asked knowing her friend had a huge crush on their boss.

“No” Said Kara. “Come on, she’s really into her work, but today she’s even more…” Kara stopped and looked at Cat’s direction, she could see the woman through the glasses that separated them from the boss’ office. 

“Keira!” Yelled Cat without looking up. Kara stood up and went into Cat’s office.

“Yes Miss Grant?” Asked the young woman shyly.

Cat gave Kara her phone “Just delete this app, I’m trying but it seems it’s connected to something and can’t be removed.” She said sighing.

Kara looked at the phone, it was a dating app. “Are you sure you want to remove it?” Asked Kara looking at her boss. “You have so much guys that liked your profile…” Said Kara shocked.

“And I went out with lots of them recently.” Explained Cat. “They’re all the same…” Kara frowned. “None of them wanted a second date with me.” Said Cat trying to hide the fact that she was deeply hurt.

Kara looked at the phone. “Maybe this app is not-”

“It’s not the app Keira.” Cut Cat. “It’s me.”

Kara swallowed hard. How Cat could think it was because of her? This woman was perfection. 

“I’m the problem. I’m too serious that’s why they don’t stay. Maybe I’m not good enough, or pretty enough too…Things never worked with men, I don’t know what I was expecting.”

Kara shook her head. Hearing Cat say that hurt her. “It’s not you Miss Grant.” Said Kara taking her to the couch “You are the most beautiful girl I ever saw.” She said with a smile.

They sat in the couch and Cat sighed. “You say that because I’m your boss…” Said the older woman about to stood up to leave the couch but Kara stopped her.

“Listen to me.” Started Kara seriously. “You are beautiful, smart and so caring. You are so perfect Miss Grant." Explained the young woman sincerely. “And I don’t say that because I work for you or because I expect some kind of promotion.” She said smiling. “I said that because it’s true.” 

Cat looked at Kara in the eyes, she older woman was a little confused. She never thought her assistant would told her that one day. Well the young girl was a sweetheart and a cutiepie but Cat never imagined Kara would say that to her ever.

Kara took a big breath it was now or never. She loved Cat so much, but never had the courage to act on it. And today, Cat was here, doubting about how perfect she was… Kara needed to show her. “They don’t deserve you.” She said about the guys that broke her boss’ confidence. “You need to be treated like the queen you are…” She said caressing Cat’s arm. “You are so precious” Whispered Kara. “Like all the diamonds on the earth are nothing compared to you.” She added kissing the older woman’s hand.

Cat was wearing a sleeveless dress, making things easy for Kara to kiss her way along Cat’s arm until her shoulder. Then Kara stopped, she was so close to Cat’s face now. “These guys want you, but they know they don’t deserve you.” She said pushing the short blond hair out her boss’ neck. “God, even the girls desire you…” She added kissing the neck slowly.

Cat was breathing hard “People can see us…” She whispered scared that someone see them.

Kara smiled, she never felt that confident before. She just wanted to give Cat all her love, to reassure her, making the older woman aware that she was loved. So Kara stood up and went on the balcony, she took Cat’s hand to be sure her boss followed her. Here nobody could see them anymore.

“What I was saying?” Asked Kara unzipping the back of Cat’s dress making it felt on the floor.

“The girls wanting me too…” Said Cat moaning a little when Kara’s hands reached her chest.

Kara smiled at Cat and sat her on one of the little grey seat. Kneeling in front of her, Kara took off her glasses and her boss’ bras to kiss her chest until her mouth find what she was looking for. Kara kissed the nipple before starting to suck it gently. “Right. Girls want to feel those beautiful nipples in their mouth, they want to taste your skin, smell your nice perfume.” She said before attacking the other breast.

The younger girl let her right hand go against Cat’s center, pushing slowly between the girl’s thighs while sucking on her breasts. Cat felt Kara move her arm and started riding the young girl hand crazily.

Even through her panties and pantyhose, the feeling of the gentle hand pressing against her clit adding to Kara’s tongue playing with her nipples send her to heaven. Cat came loudly. Kara smiled, but didn’t stop playing with Cat’s chest. Now that she tasted those amazing breasts and heard Cat moans and scream, she didn’t wanted to stop. 

Kara continued to play with the older woman’s nipples a little before letting her hand go under Cat’s panties. The wetness almost made Kara moan, and without a warning, the young girl entered three fingers into her boss. Cat let her head fell backward and arched her back. Kara was moving her hand quickly, fingers in and out, and Cat moved with her, making Kara’s fingers thrust deeper into her pussy. Cat cried one more time, coming for the second time.

Once Cat’s breath came back to normal Kara smiled at her. Looking at her boss with heart eyes. “Will you be able to go back to work?” She asked worried giving back to Cat her bra and the dress that were on the floor around them.

Cat rolled her eyes and nodded. “Yes, I will." She said smiling. “And thank you…” She hesitated before finally saying it. “Kara”

The young woman put back her glasses and smiled at Cat. “It was a pleasure. And I think we really needed it…” Confessed Kara helping Cat to get dressed again before kissing the older woman on the lips.

Cat broke the kiss and pushed her slowly away. “But don’t think I’m that easy” Said the boss with a smile. “I was weak, tired and in lack of self confidence... and you’re so irresistible. » Said Cat almost not believing was she was saying to her assistant.

“I get it.” Said Kara following Cat back into the office. “How about a dinner? Tonight?” Asked the young woman. “Like that you could tell me all about this cute tattoo on your hip.” Said Kara curious.

Cat looked at Kara with one eyebrow raised. “Why not, we really have to talk anyway.” Said Cat sitting on her chair facing her desk. “Now you can’t keep lying to me about your secret.” She dropped making Kara almost choke on her own saliva.

“Humm… What?” Asked Kara scared. “I thought that we already made things clear about that…I’m… I’m not supergirl, come on...”

Cat smiled. “I was referring to your crush on me, but if you want to talk about supergirl, and how you saw that little tattoo through my black opaque pantyhose, then we can talk about it too.” Kara cursed at herself. At least her boss was back to normal again...

 

FIN


End file.
